


I Miss You

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Lostprophets
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One-Shot, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record I momentarily forgot A7X's guitarist was also named Zacky. Zacky isn't in this story, just so happens they have the same name not to confuse people. CX</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will wait until the trial to prove Mr.Watkins is indeed guilty. He's pleaded guilty so I do believe he may be but, until his trial in December he is neither gulity nor innocent. I wanted to write a story with his underage friend, & the troubles their relationship will face because of the charges against Ian. These charges are real you can look them up, anything else in the story that has to do with Ian Watkins is fantasy such as; cutting. Please only read this story if you are dead set on it. Comments are much appreciated & thank you for reading this long ass explanation. CX XD enjoy my kitties! *creepy chuckle* o.o

¡Ian Watkins!

Skyye Connor: A teen, barely turning fifteen. She was a tomboy inside & out, wearing prescription glasses black with white scroll work on the side. Her chin length bangs always hung in her face, the hair that didn't covered her ears, & back of her neck, falling in slight curls. She was 5'6, & kept to herself. Skyye loved alternative rock, or rock but she did listen to all genres, & wore simple bracelets with bands on them, or just plain leather ones. Skyye wasn't like most girls, & actually enjoyed getting her hands dirty. Skyye was glad to be out the house forever, her parents were not allowed near her, & older brother was cool & taking her to a party for her b-day tonight.

***

~Skyye's POV~

I pulled on my black chucks, next my Blink-182 shirt because their amazing, next my long black shorts that hung below me knees, my white tube socks, & my leather jacket. I flew down the stairs & into my brother's awaiting arms, he hugged me. Twenty-one, & he was cool, not over protective as my parents but, still brotherly-protective.

"Here you're present," he said hooking it around my neck. I gasped at the necklace, it was a mood heart that came in two halves.

"Zacky, where's the other half?" I questioned, Zacky smiled & showed me he was wearing it. "Damn right you are!" We put the halves together, they stuck to themselves since they were magnetized. "Thanks Zacky, I love you."

"I love you too Connor," he said releasing me. "C'mon, let's go. Just a few blocks from here we can walk, oh & if you decide to drink. Ask me to get it for you, & only beer please." I nodded, "Don't over do it, & if yah' wanna go home. Ask." I nodded once more & we began walking down the street together.

***

The party was in full swing as we got there, Zacky pulled me closer to him as we entered. When in the kitchen he turned back to me, two red solo cups in hand.

"No drugs. Here, Im'ma go find James, & them," he said over the music.

"Okay, behave," I said sipping from my cup. He ruffled my hair & disappeared, funny thing. I wasn't scared, this was my scene surprisingly, granted I was a loner, I belonged in the party scene. I roamed around, the livingroom where the potheads smoked, or the 'lines of sugar' were set out. I laughed as a rookie tried smoking for the first time, coughing & sputtering on the tainted smoke. Guys looked at me, throwing me smiles, or a soft 'Hi.' I chuckled to myself, 'Nope boys. Not that easy.' I drank some of my beer, the taste not new to me but, it never got old let's put it that way.

***

My cup of beer didn't last me long enough, I decided to go outside, the "fumes" getting to me. 'Hell, Zacky's probably high from being in that hot box,' I thought laughing to myself. I shivered, & pulled my jacket around me tighter, zipping it shut. The breeze settled but it was still cold, I liked the cold.

"Holy fuck," I jumped when someone rested an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into them.

"Sorry." He said, "You looked cold." His voice sounded familiar so I looked at him.

"Ian Watkins of Lostprophets right?" I breathed, my breath visible. He nodded, the wind making him cringe away.

"Yea, need another?" He asked nodding to my beer. I smiled & nodded slightly, "Follow me." Ian said grabbing my hand as he led me through the house back to the kitchen. "Beer or..." he trailed off.

"Beers fine. Thanks Ian," I muttered. He smiled at me & led me to a secluded room upstairs, me still at complete ease. I sat on the plush bed, "So, what brings a rockstar here?" Ian removed his jacket, wearing a white v-neck underneath. Some of his tattoos visible on his upperarm did catch my eye.

"Simple party. Not overly complicated, you?" He asked taking a seat besides me.

"Birthday today, big one five. Bro's cool about this sorta shit, pretty much told me no drugs, & don't get shit faced. Gotta love 'em," I said setting down my cup on the drawer. Ian nodded.

"So, you know my name. You have one girly?" I glared at him.

"Tomboy. Skyye, Skyye Connor. Most call me Connor," I said watching him from the corner of my eye. He shifted to look at me.

"Well Skyye, why are you really at this party?" Ian asked. I swished my hair from my face (or tried), it just settled back into my vision. He chuckled.

"I don't have friends. But I like others company, I don't talk or play well with unwanted company," I answered & laid down on the bed. Ian mimiced a second later, 'Where the fuck did his shirt go?' I thought my eyes grazing over his bare back.

"And you chose me to talk to?" Ian asked me. I looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Regardless if you're guility or not, I will love the music you & you're band made. I will still love the band, & I'll still think you're cute," I answered honest. He seemed surprised but we remained quiet for a at least five minutes. The silence was rather comfortable, our breathing even, the music soft in the background as we laid there splayed out on the bed. The door flew open. My brother was making out with some girl, he saw us; me smiling slyly, & Ian looking surprised.

"Sorry sis," he apologized & ushered the girl out, giving me an encouraging wink.

"Use protection... I don't need more you's running around," I called, muttering the last part. Ian chuckled, our eyes meeting.

"He really doesn't care if you have sex with a guy who's like, twenty-one years older?" Ian asked me though I think he offened me.

"Yea, he trust me that much. Why?" I asked looking at Ian's tattoos. The guns pointing down to his groin caught my attention holding it longer than necessary. "Did those hurt?" I asked, my fingertips brushing over one of the guns. Ian twitched slightly, his green eyes intent on me.

"Yea, considering the needle's hitting my hipbones & shit," he said in a joking voice. I smiled, & absentmindedly traced them, finding them quite fascinating. Even in photos of Ian shirtless I had always longed to see them up close, & I had the pleasure of doing so tonight.

"Their beautiful," I breathed as I retracted my hand. Ian snatched it, gentley holding it, his thumb stroking the top of my hand. I looked at him, my brown eyes like that of a deer in a headlight. His green eyes sparkled.

"You're beautiful." Ian said, his green eyes locked me in place. "Listen, I came here because hey, who wouldn't want to fuck me?" I smiled at that, "Then, I met you, you are far more rare than other girls. One that's real not fake, & I can't believe I was allowed to meet you tonight. We've barely met, & I wanna keep in touch. What do yah say?" Ian asked me honest.

"Yea, we can stay in touch." We exchanged numbers, "So, wanna go back to the party, sit with potheads?"

He stood laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way Skyye." He of all people would be the one to call me Skyye, not that I didn't like it. Just saying. He found his shirt & began to pull it on but, I stop him.

"Babe, ditch the shirt. We'll come back for it later," I said snatching it from his grasp. Ian's green eyes sparkled with surprise, & something else. I tucked the shirt in my back pocket, & we descended down the stairs, fingers laced together. And I couldn't get this smile off my face.

~Ian's POV~

I couldn't get this ridiculous smile off my face, literially it was plastered on. This girl was unique, like none I've ever encountered, & it made me want her more. I knew if I wanted us to become a 'thing' it would take time, time I was willing to try with. I remained shirtless as asked by Skyye, did I mention her name was beautiful, like her. I gasped to myself when I realized something; I've fallen for her. Finally, we made it to the livingroom, I sat down & pulled Skyye down onto my lap. She blushed, I could tell even past her bangs. I had to, I brushed them completely out her face.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Skyye asked, the sourness of the alcohol hitting me. I smiled & leaned in closer, her breathing hitched. 'How adorable.'

"If you'd like... we can kiss," I purred lowly feeling a shiver run through her. Skyye didn't reject the idea but she was new to it, she did however wrap her arms around my neck, & leaned back in. Her lips just grazing mine. I smiled goofy as her breath fanned over my face.

"You don't mind the alcohol?" She asked wriggling in my lap. I touched my forehead to hers, our hair tangling together.

"Well, considering we've both been drinking... no. So... please kiss me Ms.Connor," I said leaning in, she was fast & leaned back, our lips only grazing one another once more. Skyye bit her lip, & scrunched up her nose to lift her glasses up. "Please? You're beautiful, real, unique. I want you, how I want you. But, I want to talk you on a date first, what'cha say?" I asked truthful. I noticed the shock pass through Skyye's brown eyes, I feared I messed up. But no, she smiled a minute later, a blush tinting her cheeks. I felt it in mine too.

"You're older, I dig that. And I can see you're not lying... so yea. Name a time & place," Skyye responded moments later. Her brother appeared out of no where & sat down besides us, throwing his arm around my shoulders with a hardy laugh.

"What are you two love doves talking about?" He asked speech slurred just a bit. I noticed Skyye shake her head & sigh deeply.

"Love birds. And Ian here would like to take me on a date, do we have you're blessing?" Skyye asked teasingly. I looked at her brother with fear in my eyes, hoping that even if Skyye was playing he'd say yes. He narrowed his eyes at me, they a bright hazel.

"Yes! Youhavemyblessings!" He slurred... a lot. Skyye stood, taking her brother's hand & pulling him until he was standing.

"Let's go, you've had too much to drink." She said to him, he was disappointed but didn't object. She looked at me, "Sorry about this, when did you say?" I blinked myself out my trans-like state. Most sisters probably would have let they're OLDER brother drunkenly stumbling around, but not Skyye.

"How about tomorrow? You have school- nevermind, horrible idea," I said scolding myself. A hand rested on my shoulder before dropping down to the back of my neck, I looked up.

"I'm home-schooled, you can come over whenever. Then we can go eat, just us," she said gesturing me her & I, "Or all of us." I smiled brightly, Skyye smiled back. She began to leave & I surged forward.

"Can I walk yah home, or drive yah?" I asked. Skyye raised a brow, her eyes glancing at my body, "Lem'me go grab my shirt." I returned shortly, "You guys drive?" I asked upon seeing Skyye, her brother was hunched over, vommiting into the bushes. She rubbed his back, glancing at me over her shoulder.

"Nah, we live a few blocks away. Still up for it?" She said with a challenging smirk.

"Fuck yes," I responded.

***

~Skyye's POV~

Finally we were home, I checked my phone seeing that is was two in the morning. I slipped off Zacky's coat, & shoes while he curled into his bed. I smiled at him, patting his arm before exiting his room, & sliding the door shut. Ian stood there akward as ever, hands shoved in his jean pockets.

"So... I should be leaving..." he said rocking on his feet. I quietly laughed.

"Nah, you can stay. Won't you need clothes though?" I asked as I removed my jacket, & Ian's before hanging them on the coat rack. Ian nodded, his spiked up hair bouncing slightly.

"Yea, I can go get some. Then come back?" He suggest questioningly.

"Good idea, I'll wait for you." I said walking him to the door, "Careful though." He flashed me a blinding smile as he left. I literially stumbled to my room, the lights too bright so they remained off, & my clothes we scattered everywhere so I nearly fell five times (and face planted eight times). 'Good thing my bro sleeps like a rock,' I thought smirking & face planting into my comfy, plush bed. My eyelids felt heavy, & I tried hard to keep them open.

***

It was two thirty from what my clock read, & yes, I had managed to keep my eyes open all this time. I heard the front door open then close, I heard someone stumble around in the darkness. A soft thud came from the corner of my room before I finally decided to turn over. My legs dangling off the edge of the bed, the "inturder" knelt down between my legs, leaning forward they rested they're head on my lower stomach. Out of instinct I curled my fingers into they're hair, scratching they're scalp.

"Hi," Ian's broken sob came. He seemed to have been crying, I sat up immediately.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked pushing him back so I could sit in front of him on the cool carpetted floor. I cupped his face, the light seeping through curtains helped me to see his face. Eyes red, & tear stained cheeks, I brushed his hair from his face.

"I suck. Look at me, a paedophile!" He sobbed weakly, his body leaning into me. I hugged him before leaning away, taking his hands in mine, when something wet touched my fingers.

I gasped, "Ian, really? Cutting- no, don't do that," I whined lookung at the damage he had inflicted on himself. Ian gave me the kicked puppy look. I couldn't be mad to a certain extent. I led him to the bathroom, making him sit on the toilet. I took out the first aid kit; bandages, bandaids, & neosporn. I wet a rag & gentley wiped away the dried, & fresh blood, Ian winced every once in a while. I left him to cut two strips of white bandaging for his wrists.

"How?" He asked quietly, I arched a brow at him, "How do you know how to do this?" I sighed, hating that question.

"My brother was a cutter, did everything I could to stop him... as you've seen, he's better now. Thanks to me," I explained as I wrapped up his wrists. Ian smiled at me, cupping my face. I looked him in the eyes, they were lost, afraid, but kind, loving. I pushed into his touch, tilting my head to kiss his wounds. Ian laughed smally. "C'mon, you're sleeping with me tonight." I said, Ian hopped off the counter, arms wrapping around me.

"I wouldn't want it any other way..." he said softly before crawling into the bed after me. I covered our bodies, Ian had stripped to nothing more than his boxers by than. I turned my back to him & he wrapped his arms securely around my waist, I linked our fingers. Bringing one of his hands to my mouth, I kissed his knuckles.

"I love you." I murmured thinking he had fallen asleep. Ian moved behind me, tucking his face into the crook of my neck, breath warming the skin there.

"I love you too..." Ian said back. I could sworn he kissed my neck, then again I'm tired as fuck.


	2. School... & Stuff

¡Ian Watkins!

~The Next Morning~ 11:45 A.M

~Ian's POV~

I stretched, feeling the sheets move with me, I smiled looking around. Skyye was no where in sight, I got up, throwing on a pair of pants before exiting the room, & heading to the kitchen. Her brother was in there, cooking breakfast apparently, he smiled half-heartedly at me. I grinned back & took a seat at the island there.

"Morning," I said quietly. Her brother turned to look at me, hair sticking out every where.

"Hello, I'm Zacky, Connor's brother. See you two slept good," he said stirring up the eggs. I nodded & looked around the nice kitchen, Zacky placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thank you, nice set up you two have," I said, before sipping the sweetened yet bitter drink. Zacky nodded & made three plates with scrambled eggs, sasuage, bacon, & toast. He handed me two platters, "You two barely know me. Why are you so... okay with me being around you're sister?" I had to ask.

"Because, Connor saw something in you that night to keep talking to you. Usually she blows people off, or socks them." Zacky replied & bit into his buttered toast. I nodded. "You can ask another question yah know." Zacky laughed the way I brightened up.

"Why does Skyye prefer her last name to her first?" I pestered.

"Skyye got her name from her- our father's middle name. He wasn't the easiest on Skyye, so she chose to be called Connor. Though you are the first person, besides myself, that can call her Skyye & she doesn't try shooting us," he said, I laughed until I realized he was serious. "Skyye's in the livingroom, she's on this really nice online school where she can actually speak with her own teachers. She chose them with her own specifications, you can go talk to her, probably passing period right now."

"Thank you, for everything," I said taking both plates.

"Just don't hurt her... or I'll break you," he said jokingly, though he was telling the truth.

***

Skyye sat cross-legged when I entered the room, laptop on her lap, fingers typing away. I sat besides her, presenting her food to her. Skyye smiled through her chin length bangs before stabbing the sasuage with her fork, & stuffing it in her mouth.

"Someone's hungry," I commented as I took a bite of the toast. Skyye stuck her tongue out at me before wolfing down her eggs. Zacky came in, taking a seat in the recliner & surfing on his iPhone.

"She always eats like that when "in" school." Zacky said. Skyye set her bare plate down, smiling shyly at me. I laughed & bumped my head against her shoulder

"When do you get out so to speak?" I asked looking at the black screen.

"At 2:18," she replied before clicking on the webcam. A female teacher appeared, smile soft as she looked at Skyye.

"Hello Connor, who's this?" She asked turning her attention to me.

"Oh that's Ian, my friend. Ian, this is my art teacher, Mrs.Collin." The woman nodded before looking at Skyye once more, I watched her as her fingers floated over the keys, as she; typed, entered, sketched, & painted things.

~Hours Later~

"I love you..." I murmured to Skyye as she closed her laptop. She kissed my head as it laid against her shoulder. My eyes wide with shock, she must've noticed because she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry- was that too much?" She asked ducking her head. I sat up, staring at her with a softness I rarely showed to anyone. I shook my head Skyye raised her head slowly, & I took my chance, ducking my head & pressing a kiss to her cheek as well.

"No, not too much, just right. So, we up for lunch or whatever?" I asked reclining back on my hands casually.

"Yea, Zacky & I have to go to the mall though," she said placing her laptop on the coffee table before gaxing at me through brown orbs.

"How come?" I asked interested. Skyye laughed.

"My birthday was last night, so he wants to take me to the mall too," she responded as she stretched. I nodded, my eyes widening as I smiled. I fished around my jacket pocket now on the couch, pulling out something.

"For now. Here, happy late birthday!" I said dropping an all leather bracelet into the palm of her hand. Skyye inspected it.

"Cool!" Skyye tossed me one of her rubber bracelets, & quickly clipped the one I gave her on her wrist. "As a sign of our friendship." I beamed at her. Zacky came back in dressed.

"Im'ma get dressed, can I go?" I asked peaking down from the stairway.

"Well, if you keep procrastinating then no!" Skyye & Zacky both said, they looked at one another & laughed.

~3:00 P.M~

~Normal POV~

Zacky disappeared to Dairy Queen to buy two large chocolate dipped cones as a treat, leaving Skyye & Ian alone. They took a seat at a vacant table, across from one another, hands on the table top, & fingers barely touching.

"So you mean to tell me you're in a band, who plays at open mic nights?" Ian said supressing his smile. Skyye snorted at him.

"Well when you make it sound like that," she said smiling, "And yes, I'm back up, & lead guitarist. We just perform other bands songs, like a few nights from now, we play. At ten, we'll be playing Bring 'Em Down, & We Bring An Arsenal." Ian stopped staring blanked faced at Skyye, "And I'm doing lead vocals this time." She said as if light headed, she loved singing rock songs.

"I'm going for the record," Ian poinred out matter-of-factly. Skyye leaned forward, narrowing her brown eyes at him.

"Oh really?" She said challengingly. He nodded, smirk just as sharp as Skyye's. Ian leaned in closer, fingers wrapping around her wrist, holding there as he brushed his lips over hers then released her. Ian sat back down, arms crossed over his chest as a dazed Skyye looked at him.

"Really girly. Hey Zacky!" Ian said waving as Zacky returned with two cones. He pasted one to Ian who nipped at the ice cream, Zacky looked to Skyye with a confused look.

"She alright?" He asked Ian. Ian shrugged & licked at the delicious ice cream underneath the chocolate shell. "C'mon Skyye, we gotta get you're gift... or whatever you want." Zacky led Skyye by her wrist, he pulled her into Hot Topic. Ian decided to follow Skyye when she snapped out her trans, & she hurried down to the back of the store, which was also the darkest by chance.

"Skyye, I love you." Ian muttered, it felt so right saying it & he felt more compelled to say it in public. People did give him a funny look then looked to Skyye, she hid her face with her bangs.

"Watkins, I love you too," she murmured back, hoodie pulled over her head. She leaned in pressing her lips to Ian's, he felt like someone electrocuted him, he felt alive. She pulled away, both blushing like madmen.

"That was... amazing..." Ian said light headed. Skyye chuckled nervously a wrist rubber wrist band caught her attention, she was attracted to them. Ian followed, hands falling on her waist. She picked up six all of her favorite bands of all time; Avenged Sevenfold, Green Day, Blink-182, Three Days Grace, Fall Out Boy, & Lostprophets. He rested his chin on her shoulder, "Good choices. C'mon I'll pay love." He said breath tickling her ear.

***

Ian remained attached to Skyye even in line, he had to touch her to warn others of her taken status. He wound his arms around her waist from behind, head resting on her shoulder, shuffling his feet when she stepped forward. Skyye loved the fact Ian was touchy-feeling even though she was far from it, besides with her brother. She'd occasional touch his hand, or arm to catch his attention he seemed to want to give to her. If he could donate his attention, he'd donate it to Skyye without question.

"Ian, we're at the front. Honestly, I don't need you to pay, I can-" Ian held up a hand, & out of reflex Skyye flinched away. The female cashier gave her a worried look before glaring harshly at Ian, Skyye rested a hand on his upperarm. "Sorry, my dad-" Skyye went mute. The cashier gave Ian & Skyye both an apologetic look as she rang them up. She quickly bagged their items, & handed Ian the bag.

"It's alright... he'll never harm you again," Ian muttered against Skyye's hoodie covered hair. She wound her arms around his slim waist, hugging him in a loose embrace; head buried in his chest.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said back, the conviction real. Skyye leaned away to look at him, people stared but she ignored them all. Skyye nuzzled his jaw.

"You promise to protect me. I promise to protect you," she said looking into his eyes. Ian raised a confused brow.

"From who?" He asked. Skyye's expression went dead serious.

"Everyone, the world... even yourself," she replied quietly. Her hand closed around Ian's wrist lightly, bringing it to her lips, & pressing a kiss to the bandaged spot. Ian felt tears form but instead he merely cupped her face, bringing her in for a chaste kiss. He nuzzled her jawline as she laced their fingers. They continued walking around the mall, & Skyye was amazed no one recognized Ian.

***

Zacky said he'd meet them by the fountain in the mall located at the front entrance. Skyye stared at her shoes before getting enough courage to scoot closer to Ian. He watched her do so & soon their hands were interlaced, they leaned in together, lips pressing firmly to one another. Ignoring the muttering, & eyes watching them. Until someone coughed, causing both Skyye, & Ian to look, considering it came from besides them.

"May I help you?" Skyye growled at the brunette with green eyes. She merely smiled at them, blinking a few times, "I said, what the fuck do you want Lily?" Lily smiled knowingly at Skyye, & Ian.

"Hello Connor, how is you're day so far?" She asked. Ian thought they were good friends so he just looked around as they talked. Ian nudged Skyye's shoulder, she turned to look at him.

"Im'ma go get us something. Be right back," he said pecking her cheek before vanishing.

"So, you dating him? He's cute, too cute for you if you ask me." She said all bubbly.

"Well, I didn't ask you. So, Lily how's life living with all types of HIV?" Skyye sneered back. Lily scoffed at her, flicking her hair & rolling her eyes.

"As if! So, I heard about you cutting, & you're dad use to abuse you. And that you are a pothead & a slut, imagine if you're bf were to find out!" Lily said laughing obnoxiously. Skyye's brows shot up in disgust.

"You're the slut, the whole school knows it!" Skyye bit back.

"Oh you mean the school you got kicked out of for cutting, cutter?" Lily said back. 'Thats it,' Skyye lunged, tackling Lily to the floor. Skyye realized what she was doing & quickly got off Lily, & helped her to stand. She began walking to ian when she spotted him. "Not gonna fight me because you know you'll lose?" Skyye turned around on the heels of her feet, hands hanging lifeless at her sides. Expression blank.

"No, because I will not stoop down to you level. You're jealous because I don't have to go around the neighborhood flashing my tits to get some, you're the true definition of pathetic," Skyye snarled. Lily's green eyes burned with rage, hatred. Skyye smirked as she walked over to a happy Ian. Lily knocked shoulders with her, passed her & snatched Ian's wrist. Skyye saw red the moment her fist connected with Lily's face, blood gushed from her broken nose as she stumbled back disoriented.

"Skyye, let's go." Ian murmured arm coiling around her waist. Lily managed to stand on wobbly legs. Hand still covering her nose.

"Hey guy, you're girlfriend is a cutter! Did she tell you that fake bs about her brother being a cutter? It's a lie, she cuts & her brother had to help her, & she's a pothead, not to mention her father abused her!" Lily yelled. Skyye covered her mouth with a hand, tears pricked her eyes. She turned in ians arms, pressing her face to his chest. Ian hugged her against him, kissing her softly. Zacky appeared & heard everything.

"Babe, is it true?" Ian asked as Skyye pulled away.

"Not the pothead part..." she trailed off looking ashamed. Ian tried hugging her only to be pushed away. "I'm just a fuck up. I only do damage..." Ian held out his hands.

"No. No Skyye-" Ian began only to be interrupted by Lily.

"Yea, no one likes you! You fuck up everything!" She laughed. Skyye ran out the mall, Ian & Zacky chasing after her. She crossed the parking lot, & sprinted across the street. A car skid to try from hitting her, they succeed but, then Ian & Zacky came...

"Ian! Zacky! No!" Skyye shouted...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy scene. I was debating on whether or not to do it, then I thought 'Fuck it.'

¡Ian Watkins!

~Skyye's POV~

I shot up, breathing ragged, a light coat of sweat covering my body. Hair still completely covering my face, & vision. I crossed my legs, resting my elbows on them & dropping my head into my hands. I cried quietly, 'Six years.' 'Six years since I was most happy. Six years since I felt the most alive, most loved.' I thought as my tear ducts began lacking the production of tears. I'm twenty now, Ian would have been 42, & Zacky 27. I whimpered as the memory haunted me.

"What wrong?" A voice asked me softly. I looked up as the sheets of 'our' bed shifted. I looked into light brown eyes, still heavy with sleep. 'I swore to myself only Ian,' I thought absentmindedly. I broke my own promise. I made a pact that day at the mall, to sleep with Ian, give IAN my virginity. But no, I gave it to Johnny instead. "Skyye?" He questioned hand touching my leg through the covers. I pulled away, slipping out of bed.

"No Christ, just not now..." I muttered before heading to the shower.

***

I turned on the shower, checking the water with my hand, it was slightly warmer than lukewarm. I stripped out my pajamas, & slipped under the warm spray, letting it engulf me in warmth. Hoping it would help to wash away my pain, & memories. I sighed & washed my hair & body, I comtemplated getting out, & decided just to remain inside. I leaned my hand on the cool tile in front of me, head hung between my shoulders, letting the water run down my back. It didn't help to rid me of the sorrow I felt, I grit my teeth & hit the wall with a fist.

"Babe?" Johnny's worried voice carried through the bathroom. I didn't move, I just wanted to die right now. It was inevitable- I knew it- one day I was just going to say 'Fuck it', & kill myself. End of story. I startled when a hand touched my shoulder.

"It's my fault- if I hadn't ran across the street-" I sobbed unable to continue. Johnny wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. He kissed the back of my ear, chin resting on my shoulder.

"No Skyye, don't say that. It could have happened to anyone-" he said softlt. I pushed him away lightly.

"Then why'd it have to be them! Why not ME!?" I growled. Johnny shook his head, hands holding me by my forearms.

"Because, I probably wouldn't be hear without you, it's the truth..." he muttered. I shut my mouth, my comeback out the window... or shower in this case. Johnny was telling the truth, he tried commiting sucide when he was dumped, becoming lonely & depressed. Then, I came along, brightened his spirits & have been with him since then. I hugged him, kissing him longingly.

"Johnny Christ, make love to me..." I murmured, hoping it helped me to forget. I knew it wouldn't but, I didn't care anymore. Johnny was now my primary reason to live regardless I didn't love him like he did me. I had to take care of him. He smiled before kissing me.

"Alright, love," he said turning me around. I braced myself against the wall, bending over. Johnny entered me slowly, inch by inch, allowing me time to adjust. I hissed at the stinging sensation, Johnny peppered kisses on my shoulder blades, one hand rubbing my side to make me relax. Johnny stilled once completely inside me, I let out a shallow breath, my body slightly trembling.

"Move," I whined. Johnny pulled out before sliding back in, hips connecting with mine before repeating the process. We both came closer to our own climaxes, moans, groans, curses, & grunts falling from us. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," I chanted as I thrusted back against him. Johnny held my hips tighter, slamming back inside. Trembles shot through my body, I screamed his name, clenching around him.

"Fu- Skyye!" He moaned loudly, I felt him jolt inside me before feeling his seed coat my insides. We remained connected for a few seconds, Johnny pulled out, helping me to stand we got out together.

~Johnny's POV~

Neither of us got dressed, we'd know round two was about to commence. I dried off my hair, watching from the reflection of the mirror as Skyye did the same, walking back to our bedroom. I threw the towel off to the side, I sighed & looked at myself. I was happy, but Skyye wasn't. I knew she wants to die, Brian, Matt, Zacky, & I have walked in on her so many times as she tried killing herself. I comtemplated whether of not letting her, she missed her brother & first boyfriend. I'd just go out for a party, leave her here to do the deed, come home, call the police. Just tell them she had bad depression, & refused taking her meds. It was true, I'd bring her her medication, & she didn't take it or flushed it down the toilet.

"Babe?" I heard Skyye whimper. I wiped my face with a hand, puting on a smile. I walked over to the bed, crawling until I hovered over her. I kissed her, trailing to up & down her body.

"Ready?" Skyye nodded eagerly. 'Trying to wash away pain,' I thought as I lined up & pushed inside her. Skyye held my forearms in a weak grip, I pulled out & slid back in. I wanted to take my time, 'This may be our last.' I thought, my heart breaking a little.

"Faster," she moaned. I moved faster, loving how she contracted around me. I felt it, I was close, & so was Skyye by the way she twisted & turned underneath me like a cat in heat. Her legs locked securely around my waist as I pounded into her, she moaned softly while I groaned, with the occasional moan. Skyye rolled her hips in time with my thrust, kissing me roughly. I angled myself to hit the spot in her, Skyye's grip tightened on me & I was postive I found it. I held the angle, going fast, then slowing, sometimes dragging out the thrusts. Skyye kissed me, whimpering for me to bring her to the edge. I sped up, not stopping until we both seen the white light.

"Yes, Skyye!" I groaned as my organ jumped inside her, I thrusted in her lazily as I felt my seed empty into her. I laid on top of her, hips ceasing to move. Both of us panting, chests rising & falling. I kissed her softly, cupping her face with a hand. "I fucking love you, no matter what." Skyye smiled, eyes glossy. Her fingers tangled in my hair.

"I love you too Short Shit," she replied chuckling.

"You're the same height as me," I reminded. She kissed my forehead.

"Yea but, I'm female, I'm allowed to be this height. But, I like you my height, it's nice," she added rubbing my back. We kept quite for five minutes at the least.

"The dream?" I asked laying my head flat on her chest. She sighed & I felt her nod, "You gonna kill yourself?"

"Nope. I have to protect you, & if I do die. I'll watch over you like Ian, & Zacky are doing right now," she said glancing up. Silence for another two minutes.

"That's creepy. Im'ma go, put on clothes now." I said rolling off her & the bed. Together we got dressed, & headed to the studio for practice.


	4. In the End We Remain Standing

¡Ian Watkins!

~Friday~ 12:45 P.M

~Normal POV~

"Dude, you should take her home," Matt said tapping Johnny's shoulder. Johnny turned to find Skyye sitting alone in a corner, beer in hand, & leg bouncing. Her eyes clicked everywhere, scanning over everyones clothing, hair, shoes, & faces.

"She'll be fine." Johnny replied before continuing hia conversation with Zacky. Matt gave Brian a worried look.

Brian sighed, "Im'ma see if I can get her to talk." Matt nodded & walked off to go dance with his wife Val. Brian made his way over to Skyye, she watched him intensly as he approached. His signature Syn smile on, teeth glistening. He sat down besides her.

"So... you can go back to you're party... & friends." She muttered mutely, she was surpirsed Brian even heard her.

"No, I'm gonna sit here with you 'til you spill what's on your mind," he responded as he turned to face her. Skyye narrowed her deep brown, much like Syn's, as she took a gulp of beer. They remained quiet for a bit.

"Bri?" Skyye questioned too low for even a fly to hear, Brian did though.

"Yes Connor?" He asked back. She shifted uncomfortably & set down her beer.

"I love Johnny, but not like I di- do Ian. Brian, I can't go on- I promised I would for him, for myself- but I'm horrible at promises." Brian draped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"You can't do it, or you won't?" He asked. Skyye felt the tears coming, she dropped her head.

"I can't Brian! I can't, not without Ian, not without Zacky! I love Johnny believe you me but, it hurts..." Skyye sobbed. Brian pulled her closer, arms enclosing her.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"Everything Syn. Breathing, eating. I wake up every day after THAT dream, I lie to Johnny say I've slept so well when in reality... I haven't gotten any sleep since the day Ian & Zacky-" Skyye paused to exhale a shakey breath. "I miss them. Like Wednesday, I had the dream shot awake, & woke up Johnny. I cried because I know I could do something to see them again, but not without hurting someone in return. I showered hoping it'd wash away the sorrow that follows me, I hoped having sex with Johnny would wash it away, I hoped lying there with him afterwards, whispering 'I love you,' would help me to forget." Skyye said into Brian's chest.

"You want to end it, don't you?" Brian asked in a hushed whisper. He noticed the guys had gravitated closer, now within hearing range. Skyye's hands remained fisted into his shirt, she nodded her head.

"Yes, god yes. Johnny though, I can't-" she stopped when someone touched her shoulder. She turned to see Johnny, his smile small but encouraging.

"It's alright, I'll be fine," he said softly. Skyye shook her head, looking at the floor. Johnny stuck a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. He leaned down to kiss her softly, pouring out his love to her in it.

***

Skyye stumbled into the house Fall Out Boy's "Where Did the Party Go," playing softly in the background. She slipped off her jacket, & toed out her shoes, leaving both by the door. She went to the master bedroom, flopping down on the bed. Skyye sighed to herself, the party was great, & what Johnny had said really shocked her. Johnny hurried up the stairs, a letter in hand.

"For you." He murmured as he laid down besides her. Skyye ripped open the letter, unfolding it.

Dear Skyye,

If you, Skyye Connor, are indeed reading this then I have passed on. We barely met. Hell, we only knew each other for two days, & I felt like I've known you for milleniums. I wanted you to be mine, & me yours, I guess in the end fate had brought us together to be just that, together... & violently ripped us apart. But, everything happens for a reason, ones we do not understand. Even if our relationship would've worked out, & I know it would have, I probably would have been in jail. I would tell you to move on if that were the case, guess it's not. I wrote you this one letter, you say you're horrible at keeping promises? Lies. Keep this one because this is the one that will make me happiest, & hopefully make you happiest one day. I want you to move on, that's right, forget me & find a new guy who will respect you & love my babe for her. When you look at him, when you think, or cry; think of him & not me. Think of him leaving you not me, think of him when you look at him not me, cry because of him, & not me. You are the only girl I ever felt inadequate to, & I was proud you weren't a crazed fan that night at the party who tried kissing my ass. I love you, hopefully I see you when the time comes. Until then my love, live not only in my honor but you're new boyfriend's.

With love,

Ian

Skyye teared up as she read it over & over, she rolled over, hugging the note to her chest as tears slid down the sides of her face. She looked at the ceiling, nodded as she sobbed quietly.

"I will. And Ian, I found my next love. He's adorable, & kind, & handsome, you would've loved him. His names Short Shit," she laughed lowly, "It's Johnny. Johnny Christ, & he's part of that band I made you listen to, Avenged Sevenfold." Johnny whispered something to Skyye, "Johnny said if Jimmy's up there to tell him the guys miss him, a lot. And so do I, I would have loved to have met him. He was cute too. I miss you Ian, Zacky you as well. I miss you guys, but I'll wait 'til my time." Johnny kissed her, & they fell asleep tangled in the blankets, & each others limbs. Both slept with zero worry, zero nightmares, just happiness.

***

Skyye peered over Johnny at one point in the night, a breeze waking her. She gazed around with sleepy eyes. 'Ian?' She thought, the ghost nodded & floated over to them. His green eyes faintly glowing, his smile small.

"I miss you too Skyye, be happy until we can see each other again. I love you." He said kissing Skyye before turning into mist, then nothing. Skyye nodded, & went back to sleep. Mouthing 'I love you too,' into the darkness, knowing Ian had seen.

***

Johnny squinted into the darkness, carefyl not to wake up Skyye as he stared at a lanky figure. 'Jimmy,' he mouthed the name. He nodded, blue eyes piercing in the darkness. Jimmy crossed the room, eyes watching as Skyye smiled as she slept.

"She's beautiful, you did good Short Shit. And tell the guys I miss them too, what I'd give to play one last time with you guys," Jimmy said patting his friend's shoulder. Johnny felt tears prick his eyes, "I love you guys. Bye." Jimmy said planting a kiss on Johnny's head, & Skyye's before vanishing.

"I love you too, we all do," Johnny said quietly, before curling around Skyye & drifting back to sleep...

~ The End ~


End file.
